


And This Old World Is A New World

by citysonfire



Series: onceuponaprompt [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curse might be broken but there's a whole new world out there ready for the taking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And This Old World Is A New World

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for 1x22: A Land Without Magic. Title is from the song Feeling Good (Muse version) and this whole fic was somewhat inspired by the song too.

_It's a new dawn_

_It's a new day_

_It's a new life_

_For me_

_And I'm feeling good._

 

Whilst she may not have Henry anymore and the whole town was getting ready to turn on her, Regina couldn’t help but smile. Magic was returning to her, and with it she could win. Magic is power and she is one of the most powerful magic users that has ever existed, and she refuses to lose. That desire to win, to not allow Snow White and her Prince Charming to have a happy ending when hers was so cruelly ripped away from her - that will be what makes her the victor.

It’s a new day as the curse is broken but the magic comes flooding back. She won’t be beaten, she won’t allow it, Rumplestiltskin will have nothing on her. No one will be able to stop her, Emma Swan will simply be like an ant in her way, she may have broken the curse but she doesn’t know how to survive in a world full of magic.

Regina is nothing if not adaptable, and this new world will be hers.


End file.
